


The Devil in Me (Extra Extended Scene)

by szm



Series: The Murdock Devil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 'The Devil in Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in Me (Extra Extended Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I liked where 'The Devil in Me' ended. However lots of commenters asked for a little bit more. This is the little bit more ;-) I think of it as a DVD deleted scene.
> 
> I remain very bad at smut so apologies. 
> 
> (Also I might have an idea for a sequel, but it's at the bottom of the wip pile so it might take a little while...)

Foggy looked at the devil smiling out of his best friend and gasped softly. “Oh, _there_ you are.”

Matt panicked a little, pushing the devil back down. “What – what do you mean?”

Foggy smiled at him. “I used to see that expression sometimes, at college when you’d had a really good debate. Just decimated some poor soul's argument. But always when you thought no-one was looking.”

“But you were looking?” asked Matt slowly, ignoring the devil in his head shouting at him that he was an idiot if he didn’t know all this already.

Foggy tilted his head to one side, like he really couldn’t understand Matt. “I was always looking, you had to have known that?”

“And you liked it?” asked Matt ignoring Foggy’s question.

Foggy shrugged. “I like you.”

Matt shook his head. “That isn’t me,” said Matt. “That’s the devil in me. I told you, that night you found me bleeding on the floor. I have a devil in me.”

Foggy looked confused. “You have a dark side, Matt. I always knew that, you have a temper.”

“I have that and I have a _devil_. Do you want to talk to him?” asked Matt, letting the devil loose again, not waiting for Foggy’s answer, this was the only way Foggy would understand. He felt the smile on his face turn sharp, and the devil said, “Hello, beautiful,” using Matt’s voice.

“Hello?” said Foggy, he sounded unsure but not scared.

The devil leaned into Foggy with Matt’s whole body, pushing Foggy slowly back a few steps so the other man was pressed against the wall. “You have no idea how much we want this,” he said it was barely a whisper against Foggy’s lips. Then he kissed Foggy.

Matt was going to pull the devil back, but Foggy kissed back. Running his tongue across the seam of Matt’s mouth until the devil opened up and let Foggy in. Foggy was clinging to Matt’s upper arms like he was afraid someone would try and take Matt away. Foggy felt so _good_ , soft and warm pressed up against all of Matt’s hard and brittle edges. 

It was _Matt_ who groaned into Foggy’s mouth and pushed into the erection he could feel against his thigh. It was _Matt’s_ hand that tangled into Foggy’s hair, pulling his head gently to one side so the devil could trail kisses down the side of Foggy’s neck, and they were both responsible for sucking and biting a mark that wouldn’t quite be covered by Foggy’s collar tomorrow. The devils satisfaction at that mingled with his own.

“Matty,” moaned Foggy.

The devil pulled back, leaving Matt breathing heavily against his best friend’s neck. “You can’t leave,” he said shakily. “If I have this, _you_ , I won’t ever be able to let you go. I’ll follow you anywhere, even if you don’t want me to. I… Foggy. Please,” 

Foggy pulled on Matt’s hand and positioned it over his heart. Matt could _feel_ , not just hear, the steady thump of Foggy’s heartbeat. “Promise?” asked Foggy. His voice was dark and rough, and made Matt shiver.

“You’re not scared,” said Matt with wonder.

“Not of you,” replied Foggy. “Not of any part of you. Not ever. Can we please go to bed now?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just pulled Matt along with him towards the bedroom.

“Told you,” purred the devil happily in Matt’s ear.


End file.
